Lips of an Angel
by sparkleyrainbows
Summary: In which Blaine can't stop thinking about Tina's lips. Or rather, Tina in general. Pure smut. Read at your own risk.


I wrote this for my friend Joy because apparently there are "no good Blina fics." It's really bad. Like, it's all smut. And I didn't have it beta'd or anything. I just wrote it and posted it. So please don't kill me.

Enjoy, Joy, you little brat.

* * *

He wasn't sure when it had started, but it had been happening for awhile. Whenever Tina spoke, Blaine watched her lips and lips alone. Sometimes he would feel his own lips tingle as he watched the ways Tina's quivered and bent. Their were nice lips, full and long, twisting up into a smile or down into a pout. He wondered what they felt like. He wondered what lip balm she wore. He never let himself think about the fact that he sometimes wondered how they tasted.

Once, as Tina was walking down the hall, his eyes moved to a spot he had never really watched before. Her shirt wasn't low cut, but at the angle he had, he saw a tiny bit of cleavage. Blaine's eyes locked on it, watching her breasts bounce. It wasn't that he wanted to touch them, he was simply interested in the way they looked. After a moment, he determined they were perfect, just like her lips.

After a few weeks, Blaine also decided her hands, hair, legs, and hips were equally as perfect. Today, he was examining the curve of her back when he thought he was caught.

"Uh, Blaine?" Tina asked, turning and looking at him curiously. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sure!" Blaine smiled nervously, trying not to appear obvious. "I mean, sorry. I was lost in thought."

Tina gave him an amused smile. "I could tell. I was just asking if you wanted to come over after practise? The Voice is on tonight, and I know you have a strange obsession with that show..."

Blaine smiled and nodded. Time alone with Tina, his best friend? How could he say no to that?

With his head on Tina's shoulder like this, he could smell her shampoo. It smelled like strawberries and Blaine decided that was the best shampoo smell. His own shampoo smelled like men (according to the label) but he had been told his hair gel smelled like raspberries. Blaine wondered if they made strawberry hair gel.

It wasn't awkward, but nor was it comfortable. Blaine's eyes were on the TV, but his mind kept floating elsewhere. It was true, he loved The Voice (and Adam Levine) but he simply couldn't focus. Not when he could hear Tina's breathing like this.

Tina's hand moved onto his knee and Blaine instantly felt his face ignite. He didn't know what was wrong with him; he had never acted like this before. But today, everything was different.

"Blaine? You okay?" Tina asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Blaine mumbled, settling down against his friend.

"Are you sure?" Tina replied, gently rubbing his knee. "I've asked you three times already what you've thought of that audition, and you haven't said a word."

Now Blaine felt silly. "Sorry. I- I'm distracted. My mind is elsewhere."

Before Blaine could resist, his chin was being tilted up and his eyes met Tina's. "You wanna talk about it?"

Her eyes were like velvet. They were soft and warm and full of such concern that it made Blaine's stomach flip. He couldn't remember what it felt like to be cared for like this. No one had show him this much attention in a long time.

Blaine's cheeks flushed pink as his golden eyes locked on hers. "No, I'm fine," he said softly. He had assumed Tina would nod and look away, but their eyes stayed connected. Blaine noticed the bit of red that danced across Tina's cheeks and he thought it made her even more beautiful than she already was. He had told Tina she was beautiful before, but it felt different today. Today, she was beaming.

Tina moved so they were level with each other, their faces perhaps a bit closer than what would normally be considered "comfortable." But it didn't feel weird. Blaine used the distance to examine the details on Tina's face. She had to be the most beautiful girl Blaine had ever seen.

"You know you can tell me anything," Tina said softly, searching Blaine's face. Her lips looked even more red at this distance.

"You're really beautiful, Tina," Blaine found himself saying before he could stop himself. "Your lips are perfect."

The red blush spread across Tina's face. "I think you're really beautiful too, Blaine." Tina's hand moved up Blaine's leg, but he didn't notice. "You were watching me today."

Blaine kept his eyes locked on the younger girl's. "I was. I always do. You're so talented."

Tina smiled softly. "Thank you. I watch you too." Their voices were soft and the TV was long forgotten. "Sometimes, I can't help myself. You're just so... Blaine. And it's wonderful."

Blaine didn't remember their faces being this close. He could feel the warmth of Tina's breath and see every colour in her eyes. To say he was enchanted was an understatement. It wasn't that he liked her, in the way teenagers like each other, it was just that he found her amazing... more amazing than any other person in Lima, Ohio. She was his best friend. Blaine loved Tina.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?" Tina asked suddenly, her eyes gentle. Blaine was slightly taken back, but he shook his head.

"I'm gay," Blaine replied, his voice barely a whisper.

"I know, but sometimes, don't you ever wonder what it's like?" Tina's hand stroked Blaine's thigh and Blaine felt his face heat up. He didn't move; his heart thumped fast. He didn't understand what was happening, but he found himself unable to say no.

"You can kiss me," Tina said after a minute. "I don't mind. I won't get mad, or hurt." She added in a whisper, "I think about kissing you."

Blaine licked his lips and when Tina moved closer, he didn't pull back. His eyes shut and he leaned in. He felt a soft pressure against his lips and seconds later, electricity shot through his body.

It wasn't nearly as intense as kissing Kurt, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel good. Tina's lips were as soft and as full as they looked; they tasted like bubblegum. They moved slowly and gently against his own. Blaine could hear nothing but the pounding in his ears, and feel nothing but the softness on his lips.

He made the first move; he didn't even notice that he did it. When Tina began to withdraw, Blaine held her wrist and parted his lips. The girl took the invitation eagerly, and slipped her tongue into Blaine's mouth. The feeling was ecstacy. Their tongues danced as their bodies moved closer. Blaine's entire body felt on fire as they kissed. Tina crawled into his lap and Blaine held her hips to keep her close.

He had never thought kissing a girl could feel so... amazing.

Her hands touched her chest and a small grunt escaped from the back of Blaine's throat. Tina hummed contently and moved her hand down to run over his abs. Blaine laced his fingers into Tina's hair and a groan left her lips. She continued to touch Blaine's chest and he kissed her back with even more zest. He was amazed to find his pants tightening, but it felt so good he didn't want to stop.

Tina broke the kiss with a gasp and pulled Blaine's top off. Before Blaine could react, their were kissing again as Tina's hands roamed his skin. He moaned as she rubbed over his nipples. It felt so good that he didn't even care that he was totally hard for a girl.

The kiss broke again and panting filled the air. "D-do you want to touch me?" Tina asked, her eyes bright and her lips puffy. Blaine didn't know what to say; all he wanted to do was feel those perfect lips again. "Blaine. Touch me," she whispered, taking his hand. She raised it up to her chest before letting it go, allowing Blaine to take his time. The boy looked into her eyes before gently placing it on her breast. Tina inhaled deeply, her eyes on Blaine. She nodded and Blaine squeezed.

It was so soft; Blaine was amazed. Tina reacted instantly, a moan escaping her lips. Blaine squeezed again, loving the feeling and the sound Tina made. He understood for the first time the fascination most men seem to have with breasts. He went to squeeze again before Tina stopped him. She pulled off her shirt and locked her eyes on Blaine as she reached behind her and unclipped her bra. Slowly, Tina tossed her bra aside.

Seeing them was better than feeling them. Both Blaine's and Tina's faces were red, a mix of embarrassment and arousal, as Blaine took in Tina's body. She was so beautiful on so many levels... This time, Blaine didn't wait for Tina to guide his hand.

Tina connected her lips to Blaine's, moaning into his mouth as he toyed with her breasts. He squeezed them, rubbed them, and rolled her nipples. Tina pressed her body closer as Blaine felt her nipples harden. They kissed sloppily but desperately and Tina pushed herself flat against Blaine.

"I want you," she gasped. "You make me feel amazing... I _need_ you, Blaine."

"Oh God, yes," Blaine moaned before he could stop himself. That was all Tina needed to her. She quickly slipped out of her jeans and moved her hand to remove Blaine's. He felt slightly embarrassed by how hard he was, but Tina didn't mind at all. She pulled down Blaine's pants before touching him over his boxers.

"Wow, you're so big," Tina said as Blaine moaned. "Mm, so big..."

She eagerly kissed Blaine and rocked her hips forward so they made contact with Blaine's. Blaine groaned as he felt her warmth and his entire body heated up. He wanted her so badly, and he wanted her now.

Sensing how desperate Blaine was getting, Tina guided Blaine's hand down to her underwear. Blaine gently pulled them off before touching Tina's mound. The girl moaned and instantly set herself to removed Blaine's underwear. Completely naked now, Tina reached into her bedstand for a condom.

Blaine was panting. He didn't want to think about what he was doing and who it was with. All he wanted to think about was how much he wanted and needed this and how good it was going to feel. Tina tore the condom open and quickly rolled it onto Blaine. "Ready?" she asked breathlessly. All Blaine could do was nod.

He was engulfed with heat as Tina lowered herself around him. Their moans filled the air. After a second, Tina began to bounce as Blaine moaned again. It was so amazing, so incredible, so _good..._ Blaine stroked along Tina's thighs as the girl groaned and moved. She laced her fingers into her own hair and pulled. "God, Blaine, yes!" she gasped, her eyes shutting.

After a minute, Tina moving simply wasn't even. Blaine lifted his hips into Tina and the small girl cried out, so Blaine did it again, pleasure pulsing through his veins. Both Blaine and Tina moved hard and fast, their whimpers, moans and breathless cries filling the air.

"More, Blaine, more!"

"Fuck, Tina, yes!"

"God, God, oh God...!"

Tina took Blaine's hand and pressed it against her clit as she thumped down onto him, causing her to call out. Blaine rubbed the bud and he felt Tina tighten around him. After a few move moments, Tina stopped, her back arching and a cry escaping her lips. Blaine felt warmth wash over him, and his legs tightened before releasing up into the girl with a cry of his own.

Blaine wasn't sure how long the waves of pleasure lasted. Before he knew it, Tina was pulling off of him. He discarded the condom and lay back into the bed, still panting. Tina pressed her body against his and they lay silently as their orgasm wore off.

"I love you," Tina whispered moments later, the TV light flashing off the walls.

This time, the words came easy. "I love you too."


End file.
